1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus connected to external buses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of communication apparatuses are connected commonly to external buses which are also connected to a central processing unit (CPU). Each of the communication apparatuses includes a comparator for comparing the voltage at one of the external buses with the voltage at another of the external buses, and an oscillator. In the prior art, the operation speed of the above-mentioned comparator has been increased while increasing the power dissipation therefor, which will be explained later in detail.
In the above-mentioned prior art communication apparatus, in a standby state where the external buses are not operating, i.e., no data transmission is being carried out on the external buses, the comparator and the oscillator are operated, thus increasing the power dissipation.